elena_z_avalorufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Birthday Cruise
The Birthday Cruise – sześćdziesiąty-siódmy odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Elena urządza przyjęcie urodzinowe dla księżniczki Chloe na pokładzie królewskiego żaglowca i zaprasza inne księżniczki, by pomóc jej zdobyć nowych przyjaciół, ale sprawy się komplikują, gdy zostają one wyrzucone na brzeg magicznej wyspy zamieszkałej przez Maligę, przeklętą morską nimfę. Streszczenie Elena i Mateo czytają list od Naomi, w którym opowiada o swoich przygodach podczas podróży dookoła świata. W tej chwili przychodzi Armando, który mówi Elenie, że Julio przyjął jej propozycję zastąpienia Naomi w Wielkiej Radzie. Choć Elena cieszy się, że Wielka Rada będzie miała nowego członka, smuci się faktem, że to nie będzie to samo bez Naomi. Armando potem mówi Elenie, że ona ma gościa, i przyprowadza ją na dziedziniec. Gościem Eleny okazuje się być księżniczka Chloe z Norbergii. Elena pyta się Chloe, co ją sprowadza do Avaloru. Chloe mówi Elenie, że przyjechała na swoje nadchodzące urodziny. Chloe zaprasza na urodziny Elenę, żeby ta zaplanowała wielkie przyjęcie w Avalorze. Elena pyta się Chloe, czy jej przyjaciele z Norbergii nie poczują się z tego powodu odrzuceni. Chloe mówi Elenie, że ta jest jej jedyną przyjaciółką, po czym tłumaczy, że wielokrotnie próbowała mieć przyjaciół, ale bezskutecznie, i nie ma pojęcia dlaczego. Mówi także Elenie, że chciałaby wiedzieć, jak się nawiązuje przyjaźń. Elena więc urządza Chloe quiz przyjaźni, żeby odkryć, dlaczego ona ma trudności ze zdobyciem przyjaciół. Gdy Chloe zdradza swoje własne (nieudane) sposoby zdobycia przyjaciół, Elena mówi jej, że w przyjaźni lepiej jest dawać, niż dostawać, i ona musi wysłuchać przyjaciela, pozwolić mu zrobić to, co on sobie życzy, i okazywała troskę, zamiast być nachalną. Chloe przyjmuje radę Eleny, po czym zdaje sobie sprawę, że próbowała ją zmusić do urządzenia jej przyjęcia. Elena mówi Chloe, że z przyjemnością urządzi jej przyjęcie, po czym patrzy na zatokę, co podsuwa jej pewien pomysł. Nadszedł dzień urodzin Chloe. Jadąc karocą po mieście, Elena mówi Chloe, że zamiast wielkiej imprezy, będzie coś niewielkiego i skromnego, i zaprosiła kilku przyjaciół, żeby ta mogła z nimi porozmawiać i poznała ich bliżej. Chloe pyta się Eleny, kogo ona zaprosiła. Elena mówi Chloe, że zaprosiła Mateo, księżniczkę Valentinę z Paraiso, i księżniczkę Rebecę z Galonii. Nagle karoca staje i Elena mówi Chloe, że są już na miejscu. Chloe wpada w wielki zachwyt, dopóki nie zauważa, że znajduje się w porcie. Elena pokazuje Chloe jej gości urodzinowych na królewskim żaglowcu i mówi jej, że wybierają się na całodniowy rejs. Chloe nie jest z tego zadowolona, ponieważ ma chorobę morską, ale postanawia zaryzykować, jeśli ma uszczęśliwić swoich nowych przyjaciół. Wkrótce Elena, Chloe, Mateo, Valentina i Rebeca płyną po morzu. Chloe próbuje ukryć chorobę morską przed wszystkimi, którzy nic nie podejrzewają, i potem pyta się Valentiny, co ona robi dla zabawy w Paraiso. Valentina pokazuje Chloe swoją ulubioną grę w odbijanie brokatowej piłki dookoła, która będzie trwała w kółko, dopóki jedna ze stron nie zawiąże przeciwnika liną. Chloe postanawia spróbować pograć w tę grę, mimo, że nie jest zbyt wysportowana, dopóki Valentina jej nie mówi, że nie używają w tej grze rąk. Valentina kopie piłkę do Chloe. Chloe unika piłki i potem próbuje ją kopnąć do Valentiny, ale nie udaje jej się. Valentina potem kopie piłkę tak, że lina wokół niej wiąże Chloe. Chloe jest niepocieszona, ale udaje przed wszystkimi, że spodobała jej się gra. Elena sugeruje zrobienie czegoś mniej konkurencyjnego i Rebeca postanawia, że wszyscy się nauczą nowego tańca. Chloe zgadza się na to, ponieważ kocha taniec i cały czas tańczy w domu norberskiego kołowrotka. Nagle Rebeca stawia krzesło na środku pokładu. Chloe pyta się Rebeki, po co do tańca krzesło. Rebeca mówi Chloe, że w Galonii wykorzystuje się krzesło do wykonania specjalnego tańca podczas wyjątkowych okazji, i wyciąga z torby tamburyn i klarnet. Rebeca sadza Chloe na krześle i nakazuje Mateo i Valentinie podnieść jubilatkę, a potem unieść ją w górę i w dół, podczas gdy reszta zatańczy wokół niej. Chloe wpada z tego powodu w przerażenie, ponieważ ma lęk wysokości, ale udaje, że dobrze się bawi, żeby nie zawieść Rebeki. Gdy Mateo i Valentina kręcą Chloe, ta zaczyna mieć zawroty głowy, po czym spada z krzesła. Gdy Elena i Rebeca próbują pomóc Chloe dojść do siebie, ta udaje, że wspaniale się bawiła. Elena postanawia, że teraz Mateo coś zrobi. Mateo postanawia urządzić pokaz magii dla Chloe. Dowiadując się, że Mateo jest czarodziejem, Chloe robi się przerażona, ale udaje przed wszystkimi, że jest zachwycona. Gdy Mateo robi pokaz magii, a przed Chloe zostają przyniesione ciastka urodzinowe, ta ucieka na tyły statku z płaczem. Elena dogania Chloe i pyta się jej, co się stało. Chloe wyznaje, że kiedy miała 8 lat, czarodziejka wystąpiła na jej przyjęciu urodzinowym, ale pokręciła zaklęcia i przemieniła ją i wszystkich pozostałych w ciastka, i od tamtej pory boi się magii i deserów. Elena pyta się Chloe, dlaczego ona nic nie powiedziała. Chloe tłumaczy Elenie, że wszystkim się podobał pokaz magii i chciała zrobić to, co oni chcą. Elena mówi Chloe, że to miłe z jej strony, i pyta się jej, czy ona dobrze się bawi. Chloe mówi Elenie, że to bez znaczenia, jeśli ma w ten czy inny sposób zdobyć przyjaciół. Rebeca woła Chloe na dziób statku, żeby coś jej pokazać. Okazuje się, że przed dziobem statku jest magiczna mgła, która pojawiła się znikąd. Chloe mówi do siebie, że to jej przypomina legendę o przeklętej morskiej nimfie, która się nazywała Maliga. Elena, Mateo, Valentina i Rebeca chcą przyjrzeć się mgle i, nie chcąc ich zawieść, Chloe zgadza się tam popłynąć. Statek wpływa w mgłę. Nagle wokół statku zaczynają uderzać błyskawice i dochodzi do sztormu. Mateo próbuje użyć zaklęcia, żeby przerwać burzę, ale fale sprawiają, że żagiel uderza w tamboritę, uszkadzając ją. Rebeca próbuje zawrócić statek, ale fale jej to utrudniają, i ona zauważa przed dziobem jakąś wyspę. Statek rozbija się o skały przybrzeżne i zatrzymuje się przy brzegu. Rebeca nie znajduje wyspy na mapie. Valentina postanawia zwiedzić wyspę. Elena postanawia najpierw sprawdzić, czy nie ma uszkodzeń w kadłubie. Chloe mówi przyjaciołom, że lepiej będzie, jeśli zaczekają na statku albo odpłyną. Mateo mówi Chloe, że nigdzie nie odpłyną, dopóki burza nie ucichnie. Valentina pyta się Chloe, gdzie jest jej poczucie przygody. Nie chcąc zawieść przyjaciół, Chloe zgadza się zwiedzić wyspę. Wszyscy wychodzą na ląd i patrzą na kadłub statku, który na szczęście nie ma uszkodzeń. Valentina zauważa, że wyspa wygląda jakby ponuro, i krytykuje ją na głos. Nagle przed Eleną, Chloe i pozostałymi zostaje wystrzelony strumień wody, na szczycie którego jest dziewczyna o turkusowej skórze i z włosami podobnymi do wodorostów, która mówi, że to jest jej dom. Chloe mówi, że to jest Maliga. Elena pyta się Chloe, czy ona zna Maligę. Chloe mówi Elenie, iż norberska legenda mówi, że Maliga była morską nimfą, która była tak okrutna, samolubna i okropna, że jej poddani wygnali ją do Foglands, żeby tam żyła w nieskończoność, i że pomyślała, że magiczna mgła to właśnie Foglands. Valentina pyta się Chloe, dlaczego ona nic nie mówiła. Chloe wyjaśnia przyjaciołom, że nie była pewna, czy ta legenda jest prawdziwa, i że wszyscy chcieli zobaczyć tę mgłę i nie chciała zepsuć imprezy. Słysząc o imprezie, Maliga mówi, że chce imprezy. Elena mówi Malidze, że musi z przyjaciółmi wrócić do domu. Maliga nie pozwala Elenie i pozostałym opuścić wyspy. Elena próbuje wyciągnąć swoje berło do walki, ale zauważa, że nie ma przy sobie berła. Wszyscy uciekają na statek, a Maliga ich goni. Gdy Elena, Chloe i pozostali są już na statku, Maliga otacza go strumieniami wody, by uniemożliwić ucieczkę, i dostaje się na pokład. Elena pyta się Maligi, czego ona chce. Maliga zdejmuje zaklęcie strumieni wody i każe zakładnikom urządzić jej imprezę. Udając, że szukają prezentów, Elena i Chloe szukają na tyłach statku czegoś, co im pozwoli uciec przed Maligą. Elena przeprasza Chloe, że jej przyjęcie urodzinowe przybrało taki obrót. Chloe mówi Elenie, że robiła rzeczy, których nie lubi, i nic nie powiedziała o Foglands, żeby wszyscy ją polubili, i wyznaje, że chciała tylko kilku przyjaciół. Elena mówi Chloe, że ona nie może oczekiwać, że ktoś się z nią zaprzyjaźni, jeśli ta osoba nie pozna jej prawdziwej, i że dobrze jest być mniej samolubną, ale ona wciąż musi być sobą. Gdy Maliga każe przynieść jej prezenty, Chloe zauważa piłkę Valentiny, po czym mówi Elenie, że znalazła idealny prezent. Elena daje Mateo sygnał za pomocą instrumentów Rebeki, które zostały połączone tak, że przypominają tamboritę. Gdy Mateo próbuje po cichu podejść do Eleny, Maliga zatrzymuje go, myśląc, że przyszedł już jej prezent. Elena i Chloe przynoszą krzesło i instrumenty. Chloe sadza Maligę na krześle i wszyscy wykonują taniec z Galonii. Elena, Chloe i pozostali wynoszą Maligę ze statku. Chloe potem pokazuje Malidze piłkę, wmawiając, że to jej prezent. Valentina przywiązuje Maligę do krzesła liną z piłki, korzystając ze swojej gry. Elena, Chloe i pozostali wracają na statek i próbują uciec z Foglands. Dowiadując się, że została oszukana, Maliga wścieka się i uwalnia się z więzów za pomocą swoich mocy. Gdy Elena, Chloe i pozostali odpływają z wyspy, statek zostaje uniesiony w górę przez strumień wody, który stworzyła Maliga. Gdy Maliga skacze po skałach, nagle zostaje powstrzymana przez niewidzialną barierę i próbuje się przez nią przebić, ale nie daje rady. Mateo dochodzi do wniosku, że wokół wyspy jest jakaś magiczna bariera. Po nieudanych próbach wydostania się z bariery, Maliga załamuje się i wyznaje, że wszystko, czego chciała, to przyjaciele. Chloe współczuje Malidze i mówi jej, że zostanie z nią, jeśli ona wypuści jej przyjaciół. Gdy Elena i pozostali próbują zatrzymać Chloe, ta wyskakuje ze statku i wskakuje do wody. Maliga tworzy ogromną bańkę wokół Chloe i wydostaje ją na powierzchnię. Maliga pyta się Chloe, dlaczego ona to zrobiła. Chloe wyznaje Malidze, że jest odpowiedzialna za przybycie do Foglands i że wie, jak to jest być w samotności. Maliga pyta się Chloe, czy ona zostanie z nią na zawsze. Chloe natomiast pyta się Maligi, czy ona w zamian wypuści jej przyjaciół. Mając na uwadze słowo przyjaciele, Maliga wypuszcza Elenę i pozostałych. Maliga mówi Chloe, że ona jest dobrą przyjaciółką, żeby zrobić tak dobrą rzecz dla przyjaciół i dla niej. Chloe natomiast mówi Malidze, że pracuje nad tym. Maliga pozwala Chloe odejść razem z przyjaciółmi, mówiąc jej, że kiedyś nauczy się być tak dobrą przyjaciółką, jak ona. Chloe przytula się z Maligą na pożegnanie i wraca do przyjaciół. Nagle Valentina zauważa pod wodą coś, co się zbliża do wyspy. Tym, co Valentina zauważyła, okazują się być dwie morskie nimfy, które mówią Malidze, że ona po wielu latach zrozumiała, jak to jest być naprawdę dobrą, i że jej klątwa została złamana. Nimfy zdejmują barierę i Maliga odpływa z nimi do domu, jednocześnie żegnając się z Chloe. Po tym, jak Maliga i nimfy odpłynęły, Chloe wyznaje wszystkim, że ma lęk wysokości, nie jest dobra w sportach, nie lubi magii, a żeglowanie przyprawia ją o mdłości, i że zrozumie to, jeśli nie będą przez to przyjaciółmi. Rebeca mówi Chloe, że nie obchodzi jej to, że ona ma lęk wysokości, ponieważ to, co ona zrobiła, było najodważniejszą rzeczą, jaką widziała. Valentina mówi Chloe, że ona jest bohaterką, nawet jeśli nie lubi głupiej gry. Mateo mówi Chloe, że ona zaprzyjaźniła się z przeklętą morską nimfą, a do tego nie potrzeba magii. Elena postanawia wznowić przyjęcie, ale postanawia zrobić tym razem to, co Chloe chce. Chloe postanawia zatańczyć ze wszystkimi norberskiego kołowrotka i wszyscy świętują jej urodziny wspólnym tańcem. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Julio zajmuje miejsce Naomi w Wielkiej Radzie. * Elena ponownie spotyka księżniczkę Chloe i zapoznaje ją z księżniczką Valentiną i księżniczką Rebecą. * Chloe prawie poświęca się, zostając na zawsze w Foglands z przeklętą morską nimfą, Maligą, żeby ta w zamian wypuściła jej przyjaciół, ale Maliga pozwala Chloe odejść razem z przyjaciółmi. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Księżniczka Chloe * Księżniczka Valentina * Księżniczka Rebeca * Mateo de Alva * Maliga Pozostali bohaterowie * Armando Gutierrez * Octavio * Naomi Turner (wspomniana) * Julio Guzman (wspomniany) * Francisco Flores (wspomniany) * Luisa Flores (wspomniana) * Dona Paloma (wspomniana) * Bezimienna czarodziejka (wspomniana) * Królowa Abigail (wspomniana) * Bezimienni goście (wspomnieni) * Morskie nimfy * Królewski strażnik z Norbergii * Królewscy strażnicy z Avaloru * Królewski kucharz * Cywile Piosenki * Give It a Whirl – Elena i księżniczka Chloe * Piosenka urodzinowa (repryza) – Elena, Mateo, i księżniczki Valentina i Rebeca Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Elena wpadła do studni Takainy i jej magia została ulepszona w odcinku "The Magic Within". * Naomi odeszła z Wielkiej Rady i wyjechała z Avaloru, żeby żeglować po świecie, w odcinku "The Last Laugh". * Elena poznała księżniczkę Chloe w odcinku "Norberg Peace Prize", księżniczkę Valentinę w odcinku "Rywalki", i księżniczkę Rebecę w poprzednim odcinku, "Festival of Lights". * Elena przyprowadza Chloe w okolice wodospadu, gdzie zaprowadziła Naomi w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. * Mateo został nadwornym magiem w odcinku "Zaczarowani". Poziom mistrzowskiego czarodzieja osiągnął w odcinku "Spirit of a Wizard". * W jednej ze skrzyń na statku znajduje się żeglarski kapelusz Estebana z odcinka "Wyspa młodości". Ciekawostki * Księżniczka Chloe czyta tytuł odcinka. * Jest to pierwszy odcinek, który został wyemitowany w 2020 roku. ** Jest to także pierwszy odcinek wyemitowany w dekadzie lat 20. XXI wieku. * To drugi odcinek, w którym jest powtórzona piosenka z wcześniejszego odcinka. W tym odcinku śpiewana jest piosenka urodzinowa z odcinka "Wyspa młodości", jednak może być wykonywana na różnych urodzinach, skoro to piosenka urodzinowa. * To siódmy raz, kiedy złoczyńca jest kobietą. Chronologicznie, Maliga jest ósmym żeńskim złoczyńcą w serialu, gdyż siódmym jest Chatana, szóstym Ash, piątym Vestia, czwartym Marimonda, trzecim Carla, drugim Orizaba, a pierwszym Shuriki. * W tym odcinku po raz drugi z rzędu pojawia się księżniczka Rebeca. * W tym odcinku, w roli Maligi występuje Sofia Carson, która jest znana z roli córki Złej Królowej, Evie, w filmie Następcy i jego dwóch kontynuacjach - Następcy 2 i Następcy 3, i także w serialu animowanym bazującym na filmie, Następcy: Świat Potępionych. * Morał: Czasami ważne jest wyjaśnienie tego, co ci nie odpowiada, zamiast udawać inaczej, żeby zaimponować innym. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 3